Snow Day
by YinGYang1
Summary: Yami gets inspired Oneshot, Yuugi & YamiAtemu pairing. Don't like, don't read!


Snow Day by YinGYang

"Yami! Look! It's snowing!"

The lump on the bed groaned. "That's great, Yuugi," it yawned. The shorter teen turned from the window and pulled the sheets off of the bed to reveal a slightly taller teen who bore an uncanny resemblance to the shorter.

"Yami, you can't sleep all day. You've gotta get up sometime. How can you sleep on a day when there's such a beautiful landscape outside?" Yuugi said.

"It's easy. I just have to keep my eyes closed," Yami said, trying to pull the sheets out of the shorter teen's hands, but to no avail. Yuugi finally sighed and let go. Snuggling back into the bed, Yami gave a satisfied smirk as Yuugi left the room. A couple minutes later, there was the sound of footsteps and something very, very, very cold…

"Ack! Yuugi! What the hell was that for?" the elder shouted.

"Well, if you had just gotten up, I wouldn't have had to dump snow on you. What's the big deal? You know that once you get up, you don't get tired again until that night."

Yami sighed. "Fine, I'll get up." Satisfied, Yuugi left the room. Yami yawned as he picked out his clothes for the day. After showering, he made his way down to the kitchen to eat. He had hardly placed his empty plate in the sink when Yuugi entered and pulled his dark outside.

"Whoa…when did this happen?" he said, looking in wonder at the white landscape before him.

"Over night. Remember I told you this morning?" Yuugi said.

"Oh yeah…" Yami said, still in awe. Hardly realizing it, he reached out a hand and took Yuugi's loosely. Yuugi looked up in surprise a his dark, who was too in awe of the frosty sight before him to meet his hikari's gaze. Yuugi just smiled and looked back to the snow.

"That reminds me…I'll be right back," Yami said, letting go of Yuugi's hand and running inside.

"You'd better not be going back to sleep!" Yuugi called after him. When Yami reached his and Yuugi's room, he looked to make sure he wasn't being followed, then closed the door. He pulled a bag out from the very back of their closet and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a black notebook. He flipped through a few pages, looking for a certain one. When he found it, he smirked and ran back downstairs.

Yuugi looked back at him as he treaded back out into the snow, a notebook he had never seen in hand. Yami smiled at him and pulled him by his hand to the steps of the house. They sat on the steps and Yami handed Yuugi the notebook. "What's this?" Yuugi asked.

"It's for you to read, little one," Yami said. Yuugi blushed a little at the mention of his pet name. No one else ever called him that, and that's the way he liked it. He looked down at the open page of the notebook and read a few lines.

"Yami…this is…" he began.

"Shh, just read it, little one," Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear. The feel of the other teen's breath on him sent a shiver down Yuugi's spine. Yami smiled at the younger boy's reaction as he continued reading.

_Dear Yuugi,_

_There's…something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I've never had the courage to say anything. Sounds ironic coming from me, ne? Anyway, what I've wanted to tell you for a long time…such a long time…is something that may disgust you. I understand if it does. I understand if you can't stand being around me after this…_

_What am I saying? You'll probably never read this, unless you accidentally stumble across it. But in any case, I the need to vent my feelings somewhere, so here it is. And please understand that that's what I'm doing. I would never hurt you, ever, Yuugi. If you never want to hear any of this ever again, say the word and I'll never mention it._

_So you're probably pretty curious by now as to what I'm talking about, huh? Well, to put it simply…I…I…I love you, Yuugi. No, not as a friend (well, that too, but that's not what I'm talking about), and not like a brother. No, it's more than that. I've never held any contempt for you, little one. I never will. I can't think of anything else to write, so I'll end here. I love you…. -Yami_

"Oh, Yami…" Yuugi whispered. He looked up at his dark, who was looking away with wet eyes. He wiped a tear away just before it streaked down his cheek so that Yuugi wouldn't notice, but to no avail.

"Atemu…I'm not disgusted…I'm not even mad…."

Yami looked up at his light, surprised by the use of his true name. Yuugi only used it once in a very great while. Twice in the time they've known each other, to be exact. "Besides," Yuugi continued, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and moving his face closer to the other boy's. "I'm in love…" Yuugi pressed his lips against Yami's in a fiery kiss. "…With you."

Yami looked down into those beautiful Amethyst eyes of his aibou and knew that he was telling the truth. He embraced his hikari as more tears fell from his eyes; although this time, they were tears of joy and hope and love. "Thank you, Yami."

"For what?"

"For everything," Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "You're welcome," he said, hugging his hikari tighter.

"Yami! Yuugi! Lunch time!"

"Coming grandpa!" Yuugi called. The two boys smiled and stood and went into the house together.

OWARI

Thanks for reading y'all! R&R if you'd like to! Ja!


End file.
